thelastmanonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Miller
'''Michael Shelby "Mike" Miller '''is the younger brother of Phil Miller. Mike is an accomplished scientist who has been surviving in Earth's orbit aboard the International Space Station for about three years. Similar to his brother, he talks to worms while stuck in space, due to loneliness. Mike decides to go down to Earth via the descent module in "Silent Night" and reaches Earth in "Pitch Black". Mike eventually reunites with his brother in Malibu at the end of "Fish in the Dish" after a long journey, but after the group believes he has been infected with the virus, Mike moves back to Tucson in "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes". In honor of Mike's presumed death, Phil and Carol name their second baby girl after Mike in "Double Cheeseburger". However, it is revealed that in "Designated Survivors", Mike is still alive and has finally reunited with Phil's group. Mike is portrayed by actor Jason Sudeikis. Biography In his adolescent years at age 15, Mike had saved a family of four, along with two dogs from a burning 1998 Nissan Altima, as revealed from a photograph in "The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths". It also reveals that he thwarted the school shooting of Tucson's Green Valley High, performed a three-point shot resulting in a win of his high school basketball's team championship game as well as his credentials as an honor student. Mike also met President Obama, before going into space. Mike was briefly seen in a family portrait in "Alive in Tucson" and Phil dressed up as his "twin brother" Mike in "Pranks for Nothin'". At the end of "Screw the Moon", it is revealed that Phil had a brother and in space, Mike attempts to call Houston for assistance. In "Is There Anybody Out There?", Mike believes that he could leave via the descent module, but deems it too risky. In "No Bull", Mike attempts to contact another human being but becomes frustrated when he hears the echo of his own voice. Meanwhile, Mike says goodbye to a series of worms that he has talked to out of loneliness in a similar fashion to Phil talking to his sports balls. Mike decides to release himself into space in "Secret Santa", but when he notices a final worm, he quickly pulls himself back in. Mikes names the worm after Phil and decides to leave space via the descent module in "Silent Night", in which he screams as he crash lands onto Earth in "Pitch Black". After three days of traveling the ocean, Mike discovers Pat Brown's boat. Pat is unenthusiastic about Mike staying, but Mike promises no harm. When the two decide to go to land, Mike notices one of Phil's "Alive in Tucson" signs, but Pat's delusional beliefs prevent him from going, that is until Pat abandons Mike, after noticing a tear in his hazmat suit. Mike eventually meets up with Phil in Malibu in "Fish in the Dish". The brothers reunite after a series of arguments, fights, and pranks at the end of "Fourth Finger", including Mike shaving half of Phil's body and Phil threatening to burn letters written by their parents. During a karaoke session in "Falling Slowly", Phil has Mike be a sperm donor for him, until he says "I love you" to Carol for the first time. In "Smart and Stupid ", Mike begins a bond with Erica. but when he coughs up blood, Mike is placed in a quarantined bubble and he leaves the next morning. Phil drives to his childhood house in Tucson in "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" to visit Mike. As Mike's "dying wish" is for Phil to leave and return to Malibu, the brothers say their goodbyes and Phil gives Mike his sports ball collection. In "General Breast Theme with Cobras", Phil's affiliation with Mike causes Pat to attempt to kill Phil, after briefly invading the Malibu mansion with Lewis and Darrell. In "The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths", Phil returns to his childhood home to leave a note on Mike's bedroom door as a sign of hope as he cannot come to terms that his dead brother's body may be in there. Phil notices his sports balls and takes Gary back to San Jose, California. Mike was also mentioned in "The Spirit of St. Lewis" and "Hair of the Dog". In the final scene of "Special Delivery", Phil awakens with the right side of his head shaved as it was in the prank Mike played in "Fourth Finger". Mike is not present in the scene, but before the cut off, Phil turns towards something off camera and gasps "Mike". In the following episode "Designated Survivors", upon discovering his head shaved Phil notices portions of his hair on the floor in a trail leading towards a series of notes/pranks. Upon discovering the final note, Tandy hears the tune of "Falling Slowly" a song he and Mike had bonded over off in the distance. Upon discovering the source to be the same Karaoke machine he and Mike had sung from in the past, Mike begins to sing and slowly emerges his hiding place behind Phil, revealing himself to be alive and well. The two share a very emotional reunion by singing their old song in unison and exchange several hugs, showing the bond they formed in season 2 was well intact. It was revealed by Mike that the illness they assumed was the effects of the virus was in fact attributed his weakened immune system having been in space for more than 3 years. In the time he was separated from the group he had made a full recovery, and attempted to reunite with group in Malibu only to discover they had already long since left. His rediscovery of the group appears to be pure happenstance as he had found a trail of "poop diapers" from Phil and Carols daughters that Phil has sent adrift via balloons. Mike is then introduced to his new nieces and is touched that Phil and Carol named their daughter after him as he bonded with them. Episode Appearances *"Alive in Tucson" (photograph) *"Pranks for Nothin'" (mentioned) *"Screw the Moon" *"Is There Anybody Out There?" *"No Bull" *"Secret Santa" *"Silent Night" *"Pitch Black" *"Valhalla" (mentioned) *"Fish in the Dish" *"Skidmark" *"Fourth Finger" *"Falling Slowly" *"Smart and Stupid" *"30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" *"General Breast Theme with Cobras" (mentioned & photograph) *"The Wild Guess Express" (mentioned) *"The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths (mentioned & photographs) *"The Spirit of St. Lewis" (mentioned) *"Hair of the Dog" (mentioned) *"Double Cheeseburger" (mentioned) *"Special Delivery" (mentioned) *"Designated Survivors" Category:Characters